Más Vale Tarde Que Nunca
by Idrys
Summary: SONGFIC Parece que todo va a acabar mal...pero algo puede cambiar...¡DEJEN CRITICAS!SA


Este es mi primer song-fic,espero que les guste!

Disclaimer(la primera vez que lo pongo):Nada es mio excepto Ainara,que de echo no es mia,es de ella misma..jajaja!espero que me hayan entendido!

Era el dia 25 de Diciembre,Navidad.Los copos de nieve caían suavemente hacia el suelo,haciendo que el paisaje pareciera único y especial,y en realidad,asi lo era...Todo el colegio estaba resguardandose del frio en sus salas comunes,disfrutando de una partida de ajedrez o de un chocolate bien caliente.Todo el mundo menos ella.Una chica alta,de ojos azules claros,pelo de color negro intenso y liso que le caia sobre los hombros estaba afuera,dando un paseo entre la nieve que crecia cada vez más...no le apetecia estar en su sala común,donde,seguramente,estaría él...

Ahora que no te tengo  
Hago de recuerdo  
El aire que respiro  
Mi único sustento  
El agua que me baña  
Por fuera y por dentro

Mi noche y mi día  
Hago de recuerdo

Ahora que me despierto  
Entre sudor y viento  
Bailo en el silencio  
Algo más del tiempo  
Y escribo en mi vida  
Corazones sin dueño

Todo empezó hacia principios de curso,cuando los dos cursaban el séptimo y último curso,y empezaron a conocerse más a fondo...él no quería una relació seria,la queria a ella para pasar el rato,y aunque ella sabia que no la queria y que estaba jugando con ella,no pudo decirle que no,porque ella le amaba,le amaba de verdad,como nunca podia haber llegado a amar a alguien...esto,naturalmente,él no lo sabia,no queria decirselo,pues sabia que se burlaria aún mas de ella,y no podria soportarlo...por eso,cuando él la dejó,ella ya se lo esperaba,pero no pudo evitar sentirse como la persona más desgraciada del universo.Sus amigas le decian que era de esperar,que ella ya lo sabia...si,lo sabia,pero eso no le impedia amarle,aunque le hubiera echo daño y hubiera jugado con ella,le amaba... Unas lágrimas silenciosas le empezaron a caer sobre su tez blanca,al recordar esos momentos,pero ella no podia sacarselo de la cabeza...

Porque me faltas tú  
Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma  
Echo en falta esos brazos  
Que siempre me abrazan  
Como espinas de fuego  
Que me queman y abrasan

Lo que ella no sabia era que el chico que le robaba el sueño estaba también secretamente enamorado de ella.Le habia costado mucho darse cuenta,se dio cuenta justo cuando ya la habia perdido,cuando ya no la podia tener cerca de él,cuando ya no podia aspirar el aroma que desprendia su pelo...el chico en cuestión era moreno,muy guapo,con una mirada azul profunda,que hechizaba...podia haberse enamorado de cualquier chica perteneciente a su club de fans,pero no,se habia enamorado de ella,porque ella era especial,era única,y no se la podia comparar con nada ni con nadie,porque ella,ella era Ainara,no podia ser otra,era ella,con su forma de ser,de pensar,de vestir,de actuar...era única y maravillosa,y por eso la amaba...Pero él habia desperdiciado su oportunidad,sabia que no podia recuperarla,que le habia echo daño,si...pero al menos teia que intentarlo...

-¡¡Hey James!.-su mejor amigo se dio la vuelta,y con una sonrisa le preguntó.

-¿Que quieres Sirius?

-Esto...¿has visto a Ainara?

-No,no está en la sala común,¿por?.-Sirius echó a correr,atravesó el retrato de la señora gorda y se perdió por el castillo.

Porque me faltas tú  
Y me falta sobre todo  
Tu boca cerca de mi boca  
como arena y agua  
como mar y espuma  
como las palabras  
y los sentimientos  
Como cielo y luna  
como agua y escarcha  
como el firmamento  
que aprece eterno  
como el sol que araña  
todo en el desierto  
como nuestra sombra  
que va donde quiero  
como tu aliento  
que solo es recuerdo

Sirius se encontraba en los terrenos,buscando desesperadamente una forma,una persona...hasta que de pronto la vió.Se hallaba cerca del lago,paseando lentamente.Él se acercó sigilosamente a ella,y la cogió por la cintura.

-¿Se puede saber que haces aquí?.-el tono frio de la chica hizo que dejara de abrazarla.¿Que pretendia,que le dijera que lo perdonaba despues de que la tratara como a un perro?

-Yo...esto,yo te queria decir...-no sabia cómo empezar,nunca habia estado enamorado y no sabia cómo decirselo,ni como iba a reaccionar ella.Ella,por otro lado,habia ansiado que llegara ese momento,y ahora que habia llegado no lo podia creer...seguramente estaria de broma,seguro que era eso,no habia tenido ya suficiente con tratarla como se trata a una botella que te encuentras por la calle,no,ahora tenia que rematarlo,tenia que hacerla sufrir mas todavia,¿no?.

Ahora que no te tengo  
hago de lamento  
mi tiempo y mi sitio  
mi único alimento  
algo que me calma  
todos los deseos 

Lágrima, caricia  
Hado de recuerdo

Ahora que me despierto  
Clavada en el miedo  
veo cada mañana   
un arco iris negro  
y cierro los ojos  
y al menos te veo

-Mira,si has venido a burlarte de mi mejor que vuelvas a la sala común a enrollarte con una de tus fans,yo ya he tenido suficiente.-se separó de él y comenzó a andar rápidamente en sentido opuesto,pero él la detuvo por el brazo.

-Espera.no es eso,tienes que ecucharme...-ella se cruzó de brazos en actitud desafiante,y le hizo un gesto que queria decir "habla".

-Pues bien..mira,cuando estuvimos juntos,he de reconocer que me gustabas,y que solo te queria para pasarlo bien algunos ratos,pero ahora es distinto.Ainara,yo...yo..estoy enamorado de ti,te amo.-la expresión de la chica se dulcificó,pero se quedó perpleja...no podia haberle dicho eso,lo que ella queria oir desde primer curso,él no...simplemente el "famoso merodeador" no podia estar enamorado de nadie,era imposible.

-Ya sabia yo que ibas a reaccionar asi...¡joder!.-Sirius se dirigió al castillo.Ainara se quedó plantada en medio de los terrenos,tenia que reaccionar,se iba,él se iba...

-¡Sirius!.-el moreno se paró en seco,y Ainara llegó corriendo hacia donde estaba él.

-Yo tambien te quiero.-Sirius la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí,mientras juntaba sus labios con los de ella y sentia como el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez más...una sensación que solo podia provocar ella...entreabrió los labios y buscó su lengua,cuando la encontró comenzaron a jugar,Sirius sentia una sensación muy placentera,pues Ainara le estaba propiciando caricias por la espalda y el pelo,mientras que él le acariciaba la espalda...no querian separase,pues estaban confirmando el amor que se tenian el uno al otro,diciendose que nunca se iban a separar..pero el aire se hizo necesario,y al final se separaron,los dos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,comenzaron a andar hacia el castillo cogidos de la mano,y demostrandose el amora que se tenian..

Porque me faltas tú  
Son palabras tatuadas en mi alma  
Echo en falta esos brazos  
Que siempre me abrazan  
Como espinas de fuego  
Que me queman y abrasan  
Porque me faltas tú  
Y me falta sobre todo  
Tu boca cerca de mi boca  
como arena y agua  
como mar y espuma  
como las palabras  
y los sentimientos  
Como cielo y luna  
como agua y escarcha  
como el firmamento  
que aprece eterno  
como el sol que araña   
todo en el desierto  
como nuestra sombra  
que va donde quiero  
como tu aliento  
que solo es recuerdo

Bueno ya estoy aqui otra vez!solo decir que este song.fic se lo dedico a mi queridisima amiga Ainara,que la quier un montón..en fin,que esto va para ella...


End file.
